


Blue Raspberry

by crackpairingprincess, saihara_shuichi



Series: Tsukkikage Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, TsukkiKage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihara_shuichi/pseuds/saihara_shuichi
Summary: Kei's boyfriend cut himself off with a raise of his brow. "Why are you still wearing a shirt?"Because I gained 4 kg and I would rather not look like a stuffed sausage casing next to your Adonis body.





	Blue Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, but just take it. For tsukkikage week day one: Beach
> 
> Art by the wonderful [ Ashe ](http://ashe-gay.tumblr.com/)

72 kg. He weighed 72 kg. Which means he's gained 4 kg since summer started. That's 1.3 kg a month. That's 40 g a day. 

"Kei, what's taking you so long?"

Tobio's voice forced Kei to stop doing math and grab his towel, pushing the curtain to the dressing stall open.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell."

"I wanted to make sure you could hear-" Kei's boyfriend cut himself off with a raise of his brow. "Why are you still wearing a shirt?"

_Because I gained 4 kg and I would rather not look like a stuffed sausage casing next to your Adonis body._

"I burn really easily, I need to stay as covered as I can."

Tobio, oblivious and excited to get going as he was, accepted the excuse without so much as a shrug. 

His hand found Kei's, fingers slotting together just right, just like they always did.

"Let's go."

-

They ended up picking shells off the shore for hours, Kei following Tobio with their plastic bucket and the cooler of popsicles as the setter made random turns along what he claimed was a shortcut to the boardwalk. 

At this point, Kei wasn't sure the boardwalk existed and that Tobio wasn't luring him to a cave to be sacrificed to the mermaid volleyball gods or something.

Not that he would have complained. He was tired and hot. His shirt was rubbing his underarms raw, and he didn't even want to know how chafed his nipples were going to be by the end of the day.

He held out the bucket as Tobio came jogging back to him, a pearl pink shell in his hands. 

"Look! This one was under that patch of seaweed!" Tobio's blue eyes looked up at Kei and immediately clouded with worry. The shell fell into the bucket without another care. "Hey, you're really red. Do you want to take a break?"

_I want to lie face down in the sand until high tide._

"Sure." He tried his best to sound nonchalant. Luckily, that had always been one of his talents. "We can have the popsicles we brought."

The light came back to Tobio's eyes just as quickly as it left and Kei had to stop himself from kissing the smile from his boyfriend's face. 

_After popsicles._ He told himself.

They found a decently sized rock to clamber up onto and open the cooler Kei had been lugging around all damn day. 

"Here," Tobio held out a bright pink package to him. "It's strawberry cream."

Kei stared at the treat for a moment too long, but took it the moment Tobio's mouth began to twist up in a question.

"Which flavor are you having?" Kei asked, mainly to distract himself from reading the nutrition facts on the back of the package.

Tobio made a humming noise and wrinkled his nose in the cutest way as he dug through his options.

"Blue." He decided with a smile that made Kei's heart flip. 

"Blue isn't a flavor, King."

"Says you." 

The popsicle was sweet and cold and it melted so perfectly on Kei's tongue that he wasnt even aware of when he finished it. He looked down at the empty package, the slight outline of his stomach through his t shirt. Tobio must have seen him frowning because the next thing Kei knows he's getting poked in the cheek.

"You don't look so good. Is the heat getting to you?"

If Kei were honest, he would say yes. It was hotter than Satan's balls out there. But Kei was not honest and he did not say yes. 

"I'm fine. Just a little sweaty."

Tobio made a face and tugged at Kei's shirt.

"You'll feel better if you take this off. You won't get burned this late in the day."

_72 kg._

"I'd rather not." 

"Just take it off, Kei."

"No."

"You're going to get heat stroke."

"I don't care." 

"I do!"

-

Really, Kei should have known not to argue with Tobio. His highness always got what he wanted, one way or another. 

It was still hot, but Kei did feel a good bit better without sweaty cotton fabric sticking to every inch of his torso. 

He looked down at himself, at the bit of chub that stuck out right above the band of his swim trunks. 

_4 kg._

Objectively, it wasn't that much. A person as tall as Kei could easily gain more and still be a healthy weight. But it was hard to see it that way when he was so used to seeing his muscle tone. 

"Hey." Tobio said, and Kei realized he had been stuck in his own head for a while now. The sun was beginning to dip towards the water and Tobio was standing in front of him, popsicle hanging haphazardly from his lips. 

"Hm?" Kei looked up as Tobio came closer, close enough to feel the slight chill of his frozen dessert on his chin. One of Tobio's hands touched Kei's chest and the other one (thankfully) took the popsicle from his mouth. 

"Tell me what's wrong?" 

It was stupid, but the blue sky behind them and the harsh sun on the water made Tobio glow like a dream and Kei found the words pouring from his lips.

"I'm getting fat."

It was adorable, how Tobio pretended not to know what he meant. 

_He's had to have noticed. It's so obvious._

"What?" The head tilt really sold the confusion, Kei thought.

"Look at me, King. I'm putting on weight."

"Kei." Tobio scrunched up his face like he was torn between yelling and laughing. "You're not fat."

Kei opened his mouth to speak, but Tobio kept talking.

"Yeah, you have gained a kilogram or two, but you're like 190 centimeters tall. And besides..." Tobio looked Kei up and down with intent. "I like that you're bigger than me." 

"You do?" Kei blurted out. He hadn't really been expecting that. Tobio's face slowly colored to match the shell he'd found earlier. 

"Um, I mean, it makes you better for. Um. Cuddling. And hugs."

Kei couldn't help it. His face split into a smile as his boyfriend reminded him of why he'd fallen for him in the first place.

Tobio liked him exactly the way he was.

Kei's arms wrapped around Tobio's slim shoulders, pulled his toned abs against his soft stomach, and kissed his lips. 

Tobio tasted like blue raspberry.

Both of them smiled into their kiss, indulging in the privacy and the salty air of wherever the fuck Tobio had gotten them.

The hand that was on Kei's chest moved down to touch his side, the little extra that's there, and Kei realized he didn't mind. 

He still didn't like the fact that he was now 72 kg, but he supposed he at least didn't have to worry about Tobio being turned off by it.

Kei's hands slipped around Tobio's waist and lower, gripping his boyfriend's perfect ass. The sound it drew out was even better and Tobio pushed himself impossibly closer, bringing his other hand up to-

Something smooshy and cold planted itself on the nape of Kei's neck and they both froze in place.

"Tobio," Kei murmured. "Did you just smash your popsicle on my back?"

"It was an accident." He whispered back, but there was a laugh just waiting to bust out. 

A drop trickled down Kei's spine.

Suddenly, Tobio was off and running, laughing like a crazy person as Kei chased him over hot sand. 

And whether Kei caught him or Tobio let him catch up is up to interpretation, but they ended up wrestling in the sand, rolling until Kei sat on Tobio's thighs.

"Kei!" Tobio wheezed, still struck with laughter. Kei smirked down at him, equally out of breath.

"Give up? Or should I just sit here until you can't feel your legs?"

Tobio grinned up at him. It was one of those smiles that made his eyes close and his nose scrunch up and Kei wouldn't have minded if that was the last thing he ever saw. 

"Then you would just have to carry me."

"In your dreams, King."

-

Really, Kei should have known not to challenge Tobio. 

"You're comfy." Tobio muttered from Kei's back. 

_And you're spoiled._ The thought doesn't come without some fondness, even if Kei is carrying the bucket of shells, the cooler, and 66 kg of sleepy boyfriend back to their hotel.


End file.
